Conventional wall switches and light fixtures communicate over wired systems. More recent lighting systems are wireless; however, configuring luminaires to operate over wireless communication systems often requires special device network configuration steps during manufacturing. Accordingly, a system is needed to overcome these and other limitations in the art.